Carnival of Love and Laughter
by B.LotusFlower
Summary: Avis Roseberry is not so normal girl who happens to live in the Carnival of Rust, what happens when she unexpectally meets her father's old friend the Undertaker
1. Chapter 1 Life as a Performer

**Hey fanfiction, I'm B. Lotusflower; this is my second story. But first for Black Butler category; I hope you like please review! Lastly, don't forget to view my other story; A Broken Life.**

Ch. 1 Life as a Performer

Avis Roseberry tiptoed cautiously across the small tight rope that was tied only a few meters from the ground where a trampoline laid to catch her if she fell. For now Avis was practicing like she always did every afternoon before a big show; as the main attraction and moneymaker for the Carnival of Rust the pressure was on.

Avis had been in this business since she was eleven, now nineteen her motivation transformed her into a perfectionist everything about her had to be flawless. Her routine was simple, but not by a normal person's standard; the Carnival of Rust was a risk taking entertaining organization. Therefore, everyone worked harder in the process; but no one worker harder than the ringer master himself Hans Trevino.

Avis's boss and father; without his leadership and quick-thinking the carnival would have collapsed years ago yet by sheer luck it didn't. Sweat dripped on her forehead as she struggled to keep her balance, tonight was the carnival's last show in America and Avis was curious of their next destination.

She jumped and did a flip before softly landing on the trampoline, Avis walked out of the tent over to a rack filled with towels. She took one wiping the sweat from her slightly red face and looked at the thermometer in irritation." Ninety degrees; no wonder I felt so hot." Avis gazed the long black curly hair down the middle of her back and pulled it into a ponytail.

She strolled in the direction of her trailer, until" Avy, Avy!" Avis turned to the source of the voice. A sixteen year old girl with dark brown hair and bright green eyes tackled her in a hug," Where were you! You should have come shopping with us, thanks to Daddy for letting me bring Gag and Flea I got twice as many shoes as I wanted! Also, I got you four pairs!"

Avis smiled at Paris, " thanks sis; but it was unnecessary." Paris glared at her, then pouted " It was no trouble at finding them and I wont take no for an answer; Gag drop them in her trailer!" Gag did as he was told, then returned to his position next to his brother; while Paris grabbed one of the shoeboxes and opened to reveal a pair of stunning purple strapless heels. Avis's mouth fell open, they were beautiful but looked expensive." I got them for you to wear in show tonight aren't they just precious!" Paris cried jumping in the air with glee.

" They are, but how much did they cost?" Paris waved her hand tossing Avis's comment aside." It doesn't matter, beside I have to go I promised Keller I would do his makeup chao; Avy!" With a quick spin, the energetic girl hurried to the clown's tent carrying a large make up bag. Avis sighed and entered her trailer; she set on new shoes for tonight on her stand as she toppled onto her bed.

The girl pulled out a small journal and a chewed out pen," Let's see today, I did four handstands, six backflips, eight pushups to build muscle strength and momentum. And finally walked across tight rope 10 times; fell twice. Not bad, but I can do a lot better!" Avis sat up and tossed the journal on the floor upon hearing the sound of circus music outside.

She smiled profoundly gathering a small makeup case and began to highlight her eyes with black and purple eye shadow. Blush and powder to cover her dimples; diamond earrings and a crystal necklace to illuminate her beauty and mysterious nature. Avis raced to the closet and put on her checkered pantyhose; then her corset shirt with white wings.

Lastly, her new heels; after looking over her work the Maleficent Angel rushed to the performance tent. Her act went just as she had practiced, Avis walked across a large roped which suspended in mid-air below no trampoline. The audience was in awe at how balanced she was, but cried out when Avis purposely dropped her hat to make it look like she was about to fall.

She smiled and did the unexpected; Avis did a flip landing safety on the rope. Next Avis forcefully grabbed the rope and slipped her footage, until she hung only a hand on the rope. The audience screamed with horror; their cries died down as she swung herself making gymnastic poses with her legs.

Immediately, her body flung itself in the air and with three flips she laid back onto the rope; Avis proceeded to walk and cartwheel to the other side with unbelievable grace and elegance. Once Avis was across, the audience cheered in delight; she bowed solemnly and climbed down the tower.

" Wonderful performance Avis! Best one of the night!" She turned to the voice recognizing it as her best friend." Thank you Keller. By the way, what happened to your make-up?" she questioned. " Paris forgot to put on the waterproof mixture; so when Darla hit me with the hose, it ran." Avis chuckled quietly," Say la ve Paris will get it right the next time."

Keller frowned," You know she won't improve unless she gets help! I swear we need more make-up artist, having three isn't enough when you have twenty performers!" Avis yawned singling that she was tired of the conversation," Did you just come here to congratulate me, then complain about my baby sister?"

Keller's face anger switched to a wide grin, "Actually the ringer master or as you call him; daddy wants to see you." Avis rolled her eyes at the word." You know only Paris calls him that; I give him more respect by saying father."

With that said, Avis rushed to the main trailer avoiding her fellow performers who shouted compliments at her. When she reached her destination, Hans was outside the trailer his arms outstretched. Avis ran happily into his arms as she felt gentle kisses upon her forehead;" You did splendid my dear absolutely a triphmunt! And as promised I will tell you where we are going next."

Avis separated the embrace, listening attentively for his answer;" We are returning to London!" Avis mouth gaped turned a ghostly white.

**P.S Updates soon! **


	2. Chapter 2 London and a Furneral

**Hey Fanfiction, here is another chapter from your fair ; don't forget to preview my other story A Broken Life. Also, don't forget to review; I'm open to any suggestions for my characters and for the story line.**

Ch. 2 London and a Funeral

Within a few days, the Carnival of Rust was packed and ready to depart; the performers boarded a private train graciously provided by the queen. The train was spacious, containing a gourmet kitchen; comfortable beds, a small library and large holding carts for the animals. As the train left the station, each performer had the chance to explore their new surroundings or nap for the long journey ahead. Avis their star was doing nether; she sat slumped against the window in her temporary accommodation in complete thought.

She had mixed feelings about returning to the place that held nothing, but pain and sorrow. Her head pounded as the memories flooded in mind, tears threatening to spill onto her stripped dress;" Avis sweetheart can you pleases open up." The girl glared daggers at the door examining the silhouette hovering over the screen." I thought I made it clear that I wanted to be left alone!" she yelled not caring that it was her father." Please, sweetie with cherries on top!"

With an annoyed sigh, Avis opened the door and was pulled into Han's arms;" I'm so so sorry about not telling you we were going to London sooner! Daddy just didn't want you to be mad at him; he thought you would hate him! But I deserve it, I'm a horrible father!" He held her tighter, unaware that Avis was on verge of choking," I-It's ok father, now l-let go!" Hans obeyed, but not before giving Avis a kiss on her forehead," There is another reason we are returning to London; a dear friend of mine has passed unexpectingly and as I have been told her funeral is tomorrow."

Avis lowered her head in shame," Father I'm sorry- I didn't realize…" With ease he lifted her chin to look at him, "It's ok; after all you, Paris, and Keller will be accompanying me." Her eyes widened, she opened her mouth to protest; but closed it when she saw that Hans wasn't finished." Now, now this is payment for not letting your father in here sooner. He grinned, earning a frown from his wayward daughter," Whatever!"

_Dreamscape sequence_

"_That's it honey almost there just one more push and their both out." Philip huddled close to his wife; Ramona who was in labor struggling to give birth to twins." Philip, my love; if anything happens..."He frowned pulling his wife close, "Nothing will happen; now push!" Ramona did as she was instructed;" I see a head of the first baby!" The doctor yelled happily, within minutes the first baby arrived; but it did not cry._

"_What's wrong Philip, why is he not saying something?" Ramona panicked as Philip rubbed her back gently."Doc, what happened? "He looked toward them sadly, "I'm sorry, but the baby was a still born. Ramona burst into tears; Philip kissed her forehead in comfort," What was it?" The doctor leaned toward the bed revealing the lifeless buddle," A boy; but you still have another child in the womb." As the doctor's words were spoken, Ramona's body was warped in pain once again._

"_Here we go honey, the last baby. "Philip whispered, she looked at him with red tear stained eyes," What if it's another still born?" He smiled," We will never know unless you try my darling; now push! "One final time she did birthing a healthy baby girl. Ramona held the child tightly in her arms, as she rocked her gently" What should we name her, my love." Philip looked upon his little girl a smile gracing his features;" I like Avis." _

Next Day

"I'm so excited, how many people do you think are going to be there hundreds or thousands come on take your pick!" Paris shrieked as she spun in circles almost knocking Avis and Keller to the ground. Avis frowned at her sister's child-like antics;" Why are you so happy we're going to a funeral, not a party and what is with the pink dress?" Paris pointed at Hans then continued to spin without care; while Avis gave her father a questioning look." She refused to wear the black one I bought her." Avis rolled her eyes," She can't go in the church looking like that; society will see this as disrespectful and our reputation will be tarnished!"

Hans froze; the carnival sustained a good reputation; if it were to suddenly vanish so would their audience and profits. His eyes dilated wildly and he began to panic;" Don't worry I got it covered!" From under his cloak, Keller pulled out a stunning black dress with pink trimmings, "This should be a good compromise for the princess." Avis smiled lightly punching Keller in the arm," What would we ever do without you."

In the Church

The group took a seat in the second row of the chapel; Hans arose from his seat to gaze upon the corpse of his dear friend Madame Red. Avis sat quietly scanning her surroundings, taking in the depressing scene. She could hear many people crying, the person she heard most was Keller whose tears flowed endlessly; next to him was Paris sporting the black dress with pink trimmings. She appeared bored by all the crying and sought to satisfy her time by handing Keller tissues.

She moved her attention to Hans who remained standing at the coffin, next to him was a young girl no more than Paris's age weeping in front of the casket." Keller who is that young lady?" he wiped tears from his eyes and gazed at the girl," You don't know that's Lady Elizabeth Miford fiancée to Earl Phantomhive." He whispered. Avis gave him a shocked expression," What isn't the earl like thirty!" Keller giggled," Wrong earl; you're talking about Vincent Phantomhive. That cupcake is engaged to his son Ceil Phantomhive who has taken over the company."

Avis breathed in relief the thought of a younger woman engaged to an older man alarmed her, she never liked arranged marriage especially if it involved a pair with a strikingly noticeable age difference. She continued to stare at Elizabeth until a young boy with eye patch appeared running into the chapel with a blood red dress in hand. The boy jumped onto the casket shocking many people at scene," Is that Earl Phantomhive?" Avis whispered to Keller who replied," Yes." Avis sat stunned," He's so young what a weight he has on his shoulders."

She watched as Ceil placed the red dress on his aunt and a rose near her hair," Red has always suited." he said as rose petals flew in covering the chapel and Madame Red's casket." How beautiful!" Paris cried happily catching each petal that went pass her head. Hans walked over to them, tears in his eyes," Yes beautiful." After the service everyone gathered outside to talk and watch Madame's casket being shoved into a carriage. Hans and Keller had gone to greet Ceil; while Paris was giggling and sharing fashion advice with Elizabeth.

This left Avis alone, to wander the crowds of people;" Well hello there mdear." Avis immediately turned to a strange figure with extremely long silver hair and bangs that covered his eyes. He wore a black top and had deadly pale skin; by his attire she assumed he was the town's mortician or better known as the Undertaker." Um, hello?" she replied feeling a bit frightened by the man's appearance, mostly what freaked her out was his long black fingernails." It's been a while since I saw you mdear." He chuckled," Last time I saw you were only down to my knee and so adorable; I see you've outgrown your freckles too." Avis stared at the man speechless; she frowned," Who are you and how do you know so much about me!?" She was mad now no one knew of her past not even Hans, Paris or Keller. The man laughed at her response," Let's just say I'm an old friend of the family Miss Avis Roseberry."

With that the mortician scrabbled off to the carriage and left with Ceil, a butler, and Madame Red's casket." Who on earth was that lunatic?" she said running to find her family.


	3. Chapter 3 Meet Undertaker

**Hey Fanfiction, , I'm back with another chapter. I would like to thank ****Edgar Allen Crow for his review and that more chapters are soon to come also any questions, comments, or compliments don't be afraid to review.**

Ch.3 Meet Undertaker

Days passed since Madame Red's funeral, the carnival was settling into their new home in the park. Hans had gone to visit Madame Red's grave; leaving Avis in charge of the circus. Currently she, Paris, Keller and his siblings Taren and Marline were setting up tents." Guys, I'm telling you it really happened!" The four performers snickered in laughter, Keller collapsed in the grass cackling; while the other three were hunched over him." You can't be serious sure I have to admit morticians are creepy, but they're not that weird!" Taren snorted loudly earning giggles from his brother and sister.

Avis a hammer in hand, pounded on the nail that held her end of the tent. She frowned obviously hurt that her friends didn't believe her story about the strange man she had met. After the tent was set, Avis glared at her comrades who refused to cease their immature behavior. "Huh, why do I even bother with you guys!" Fed up, she tossed the hammer aside and stomped away; Paris saw this and followed suit. Avis raced into her practicing tent, grabbing an umbrella; she began walking across the tempory tightrope." Sis, you know we weren't laughing at you right?" Avis ignored Paris; concentrating fully on her task," Look it's just the story seems made up."

Avis snapped her angry fueling like fire. Without warning she did a double flip and flung herself from the rope; knocking Paris to the ground." How dare you think I would make up such a story! That lunatic was real and he was absolutely insane; worst he knew of my past Paris, my past!" Paris looked at Avis shocked, she had never seen her sister so upset and confused before. Avis was always so calm and collected; she never faltered unless something was truly bothering her. Paris tackled Avis in a comforting hug;" I'm sorry, if it makes feel better I do believe you; the others I'll convince them otherwise." A sinister smirk martyred her face; slightly creeping Avis out," Um; no need to go that far. Now go see if father's here I have to practice for tonight.

Paris smiled and darted out of the tent satisfied that her sister was happy; little did she know Avis was far from happy. Her mind was in disarray all because of that crazy stranger; her thoughts trying to find a rational solution to this problem, yet none was found. Avis remembered her childhood before she became apart of the carnival; it was like a dream. Happiness, despair and loneliness was what she felt at the memories; in moments like this she wished that a prince would come and hopeful take the tortured memories away, but obviously she had no one special in her life like that.

Many performers assumed Keller was her special someone, but Avis only saw him as the brother that she could have had; yet never got. She looked upon the faces of the performers business in their work, what caught her attention were Keller's parents; Richard and Sammtha Armstrong. Avis noticed he held Samantha close to his side; pressing a kiss to her blushing cheek. Richard had one hand hidden behind his back, in it was a bouquet of roses; Samantha cheered happily at receiving them.

Avis felt her heart ache, she longed to be in love; but all the boys she had met only loved her because of her fame and the money she made. The performer shook her head," The last thing I need is a gold digger." With a soft sigh, Avis retreated to her trailer, but not before putting a "Keep Out "sign on the door. She went to her bed burying her face into her pillow; not noticing a hidden presence in her room." Well, mdear it's about time you've returned; I've been waiting for almost an hour." Avis immediately sat up and froze; she cautiously looked around her room, until the stranger walked out of the closet. A huge grin plastered on his face," You! How did y-, why did y-; who are you some kind of a stocker!" The mortician fell on the floor bursting with laughter; drool apparent on the floor and his face. Avis watched on in disgust," Hey lunatic; this is my room and because of you I have to clean that up later!"

The mortician stood, his laugher slowly dying." It's not nice to call your elders that mdear." Avis eyed him with a face which clearly stated" You're an idiot";" You look thirty!" She went across the room to switch on lamp huddled on her dresser;" As far you know." He whispered. Avis glared at him, "why are you here?" He laughed again and moved closer to her;" I feel as if we got off on the wrong foot and I've to bury the hatches." Slowly, without knowing the two began circling one another;" I see well I don't know if my father wants me to associate with you Mr.-"

"Heh, heh, Undertaker." Avis frowned looking him up then down; he still wore the same cloak and hat as he did at the funeral. But, the teeth when he smiled; seemed brighter and his voice somewhat alluring. Yet, the only thing that kinda irritated her was the fact that she could not see his eyes; Avis pushed the thought aside curious to know more about this stranger." So how do you know about my past?" In an instant, Avis was tackled to the floor; Undertaker on top pinning her against the hardwood floor." It will revealed in time mdear or should I call you angel." He said having caught a glimpse of her costume.

Avis struggled, her cheeks a bright red" I rather you not!" before she could say more; her door was pushed open. Standing in the doorway was Keller, Paris, but mostly importantly her father.


	4. Chapter Note

Note

Hello my faithful viewers and followers its B. Lotusflower here to tell you that I will be going to Mississippi for a family reunion therefore I won't be able to post any chapters for my stories during that time. I will return Monday, as which I will finish and post asap. Also, I do not own Star Wars or Black Butler characters; I only own my Ocs especially my main ones: Elmira, Avis Roseberry and Pepper Rollins. Also any questions comments just review.


	5. Chapter 4 The Invitation

**Hey Fanfiction, here guys starting today I will be doing a new idea I would like to call Author notes which give you an insight and secret details on the chapter. I will also be doing this for my two other stories; if you have not read them yet I suggest and highly recommend them. Also do not own Black Butler or their characters, only own Avis and all Oc's such as Hans, Paris, Keller etc.. Now on with the show.**

Ch. 4 The Invitation

"Father!" Avis yelled, immediately separating from Undertaker who chuckled at her embarrassment." Heh, heh seems we've been caught."Avis scowled" Caught we didn't do anything you crazy funeral director!" Undertaker glared mischievously at the Avis, he loved to tease her;" Then why did you allow that very intimate moment a few minutes ago, hmm." Avis felt a blush spread from her face to her ears, her angry reaching its boiling point.

" You were the one who snuck into my room then proceeded to straddle me on the ground! That's considered rape you know!" Undertaker moved to stand in front of her, both forgetting they had an audience to their childish display. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder;" I'm sorry I was just having a bit of fun and I came to visit an old friend." Everyone looked at Hans, who eyes appeared to be glowing; he raised his arms in the air out of happiness. Hans dashed to his old friend bringing him into a tight embrace.

" Undertaker! I should have known it was you! No one else is that mysterious, how long has it been! Eight years and I didn't keep in contact; oh forgive!" Avis faceplamed, Paris eye twitched, and Keller just stared mouth gaped at the two morons' reunion." It's all right I forgive you; after all you took such good care of little Avis, she sure has grown into a fine young woman." Avis shivered as Undertaker's words, she could have sworn she heard a purr in his voice." Why yes my little Avis has grown into quite the lotus flower; in fact she's performing tonight would like to attend? I can easily get you a ticket free of charge!" Avis grabbed her father's arm attempting to pull him away from the mad man," No! that won't be necessary after all I'm sure he's buried in work."

Undertaker smirked, he was on to Avis's game and at all cost he would win it." Actually, I finished my work early and would love to attend!" He skipped to the door," I'll see you tonight my angel!" With that he made his way to the shop. Meanwhile, Avis was beyond mad," Why did you invite him!" Hans glared at his daughter, his flamboyant side melted away to show his serious demeanor." He is an old friend of mine and he will be there whether you like it or not."

Avis growled, she really did not want the Undertaker there; but because he was close to her father, she had no choice." Alright, but I won't enjoy his presence; anyway why did you guys come to my room anyway?" Paris was the first to answer," Lady Elizabeth is coming to the show! As well as the earl and his butler!" Keller stepped forward," If the earl likes the show he meant donate money! Meaning we can finally buy new equipment, costumes, trailers just imagine it!" Avis smiled," That's wonderful; well then I better do good tonight shall I. Everyone out of the trailer so I can prepare!"

Hans was the first to leave, after hugging Avis Paris left; but Keller remained. His head hung low and his lips curved into a pout." I'm sorry I didn't believe you; you're right that guy is a lunatic!" Avis laughed, pushing herself into Keller's arms;" Don't worry now go." She said shooing him out of the trailer. With that Avis closed her eyes hoping to forget that the pass few minutes never happened.

_Dream sequence_

"_Daddy, daddy! "Philip gazed at the front of his desk to the small 4-year old with dark curly hair and bright violet eyes. He smiled, patting the side of his leg to encourage the child to approach," Come to here my beautiful Avis." He said in a tender voice. The little one strolled happily to the elder, her curls bouncing to the point where they almost covered her face._

_Philip lifted the child in his lap, gently he removed her hair from her face to behind her ears," Now what is my little girl doing today." Avis turned to her father," Nothing mommy and I are playing hide and seek!" Philip sighed whenever the two would play hide and seeks Ramona required Avis to only hide in whatever room they were in the house. _

_She did this out of safety purposes, they had already lost one of their beloved children; they want anything to happen to this one. After all living in the 16__th__ century, was not easy and childbirth was extremely risky. In other words, the Roseberries were lucky that Avis survived because of this she was named their little miracle."Avis, does mommy know you're in my office?"_

_The girl placed her hands in her lap and pouted," Sorry daddy, I just wanna to see you."Philip pulled his daughter into a hug and kissed her head," It's okay sweetie; but next time let mommy know, Ramona!" In an instant, his wife rushed into the door; sweat evident on her neck, hands, and forehead. She breathed heavily her dark green eyes almost golden._

"_Avis there you are!" The girl leaped from her father's lap to run into the arms of her frantic mother." I told you to only hide in your bedroom sweet pea; your father and I don't want to lose our miracle." Avis looked at Ramona, tears evident in her eyes; "I'm sorry mommy." Ramona held her tighter as Philip kneeled besides the two holding them close._

_End Dream Sequence_

The audience sat in silence as Avis took to the tight rope; the colored spotlights illuminated her beauty making most of the gentlemen callers gaze in longing. She paid no attention as she concentrated on her cartwheels and front flips; in one hand she held an umbrella the other large pins. Avis tossed the umbrella balancing it skillfully on her nose, then with grace she danced elegantly while juggling the pins.

The coward cheered, amazed at her performance;" Wonderful isn't she folks!" Avis heard Hans say over the speaker." Now let's see if she makes it!" At his words, the maleficent angel dropped the pins; the coward watched as they hit the dirt. They feared she would fall, but as always Avis surprised them by pulling out three balls lit on fire; her nose still holding the umbrella.

Within a short distance, Avis reached end giving the coward a humble bow as they clapped restlessly. After the performance, everyone left the carnival grounds; expect for Ceil who was talking to Hans about his donation. Beside him was the butler she had seen at the funeral, unfortunately she did not get his name." Avis dear come and meet the earl!" She sighed, to be honest the act made her exhausted; but walked over to them in politeness.

"Greetings my lord." Avis smiled nodding in respect to the boy." I hope you enjoyed the show." The earl stood stoic, his demeanor unchanged by her respectable matter." It was pleasant; I have to say your part in the show was sufficient my fiancée was practically on the edge of her seat." He said motioning to the engertic girl chatting with her sister. "But I have seen better." Avis inwardly scowled, for the first time ever she wanted to hit someone and it was this kid." Now, now my lord please be somewhat civil."

She turned to the voice which was his butler, he quickly took Avis's hand in his own," Your performance was extraordinary, my lady I am Phantonhive butler; Sebastian Michaelis." Avis was speechless, not only was his butler a gentlemen, but also extremely attractive; she blushed at the thought." Why thank you Mr. Michaelis, I'm glad you enjoyed it." He smiled as his red eyes bore into her violet ones.

"We must go Hans it's getting late, come Sebastian!" The butler turned to his master," Yes my lord." But not before bringing attention back to Avis. He gave her hand a final kiss," Until we meet again." She saw him walk away with Ceil and Elizabeth; her face felt hot and her heart was pounding like crazy." Avis, are you okay?" She said nothing, only running to her trailer and slamming the door shut.

Her heart continued to pound," How could one guy have that much of an effect on me?" Avis sat at her dresser; she grabbed her brush and being to stroke her hair. Until something on the desk caught her eye, it was letter from the Undertaker; with delay she opened it read the content out loud:

_Dear Avis,_

_I just wanted to compliment you on the wonderful job you did tonight in your little show. I'm sorry I was not here to tell you myself; but some urgent business came up and I had to leave shortly after the performance. Anyway, I also wanted to invite you to my parlor tomorrow at noon for tea; you don't need to bring anything and I have already informed Hans of the event._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Undertaker_

**There you have it now Author Notes:**

**Avis's still born brother: Will be revealed later in the story, but will be dramatic. He is Avis's twin, born with Ramona's green eyes; Avis has Philip's.**

**Undertaker's parlor is nine blocks from the carnival he was able to get home so fast using his reaper speed. He is already in love with Avis (find out why later as story progresses.)**

**Avis is risk taker she always tries to push her limits when it comes to her act in the show. Being a perfectionist, she pushes herself to the point where she causes emotional stress on herself.**

**Sebastian: He will act as a love rival for Avis's affections; Undertaker is trying to get Avis to return his love, but of course gets in the way. There will be a battle Demon vs. Shinigami.**


	6. Chapter 5 Tea and Trouble

**Hey Fanfiction, here happily I would like to thank you my loyal viewers for your kind reviews and now I present to you chapter 5 of Carnival of love and laughter. Also keep the reviews coming and check my profile for more awesome stories. **

Ch. 5 Tea and Trouble

_Flashback_

_Avis held her mother's hand as they made their way to the front lobby to meet her uncle and aunt. Ramona smiled, as she watched her daughter skip happily beside her. All seemed right with the world, however Ramona knew better; she was worried about their guest who would arrive soon. The guest was none other than the bane and blessing of their existence Philip's brother; Andrew Roseberry. You see the Roseberries were a wealthy family; Philip's father and mother were the owners of a very prosperous clothing and spice company. _

_Since Philip was born the middle child, as the oldest Andrew became the head of the company. Philip by his parents dying wish was made co-manager to the company in order to assist Andrew; but this was not the problem. Andrew was jealous of Philip's life, but mostly his marriage. Philip was free to marry who he wanted; unlike Andrew who naturally was betrothed._

_Andrew's marriage was falling apart and worst he had no children which meant no heir to the Roseberries Company. While his brother's union grew leading to Avis's birth; because of this he left much of the company's work on his brother's shoulders not caring whether or not it caused him to suffer physically. Ramona only hoped that the two would get along, but of course she knew it would not happen; they were polar opposites; like vinegar and oil; the two did not mix._

"_Ramona!" The woman gazed to the front door to where her sister-in-law; Rosa stood. The two embraced, and then Rosa turned to Avis who she swiftly showered with affection." She's beautiful, Ramona; oh I can't wait till she meets my Masen and Fred!" She smiled cherishing the moment before it fled, as Andrew approached them. He stared emotionlessly at his niece as if examining her; "Cute." Was all he said before a servant escorted him to Philip's office." So why is Andrew here?" Ramona said rocking a sleeping Avis in her arms._

_Rosa sipped her tea," Andrew that he needed to talk with Philip on an important matter; I came along to see my absolutely adorable niece! Philip's is going to have to watch out this little one will have the boys eating out of her hands." Ramona smiled Avis would grow up someday, but she hoped that her daughter end up with someone who truly loves and appreciates her._

_She remembered the day, she first met Philip. His wealthy status made it impossible for them to be together; but that didn't stop him and now here Ramona was cooing his sleeping child in her lap. Ramona continued to talk with Rosa, until Andrew stormed out of Philip's office;" Rosa we're leaving now!" With a sigh, Rosa kissed Ramona and Avis then obediently followed her brother to the carriage._

_Ramona waved the two off and hurried to Philip's office;" Dear; what happened that Andrew so angry?" Philip was beet red, almost fuming," That idiotic twit! He wants to do something that not only endanger the company but also our family! How stupid can my brother get! "Ramona calmly approached her husband and began to massage his head gently; emitting small sighs from him._

" _Alright, dear what does Andrew want to do?" He stood, gathering Ramona in his arms as he hesitated to tell her." Andrew wishes to divorce Colleen." Ramona placed her hands over her mouth in worry." But, Philip she comes from a mobster family." Philip looked upon his wife in sadness; there was a storm coming and they knew they meant not survive._

Avis walked somberly down the London streets; she fumbled with petticoat that Hans had mercilessly made her wear for attending Undertaker's home. She scoffed, they would dining in a funeral parlor; therefore the fancy dress was unnecessary. She reached a nearby street corner and pulled out a small piece of paper that held the address.

The performer scanned each house number until she reached a small building with a large sign that read:" Undertaker". She frowned, crumpling the paper in her hand and tossing it on the ground." If I had known that bozo would have that huge sign on the door; I wouldn't ask father for the address!" she mumbled knocking on the door." Come in." Avis did as the voice said, she moved cautiously into the parlor.

The place was dark and looked dusty. Yet, Avis looking closely could see the place was spotless; it only looked this way because of Undertaker's taste in decorum. The performer face-palmed," Great I'm turning into my sister." She ventured further into the backroom not seeing Undertaker at all; instead there was a medium-sized organ.

Avis stared at it curiously; secretly she loved anything having to do with music, but for so long she avoided an instrument to prevent remembering her past. Yet, now she was so draw to the organ; without thinking she sat down and began playing a phantom melody. She closed her eyes, allowing her fingers in instinctively glide across the delicate keys. There no music sheets at all this song she played from her heart. After a few more notes she ceased playing, surprisingly she heard a small clap from behind her.

"Heh, Heh that's quite a talent you got there dearie." The Undertaker strolled over to where Avis was and sat next to her." I've had this organ for a long time; no one has been able to play it except you." Avis stared at the mortician questioningly," You can't play?" she said not really wanting to look at his face; and even so all she would see is his bangs." You can say I'm not very good."

Avis smirked getting to her feet," Probably because of those black claws of yours you would master any instrument without having those holding you back." Undertaker smiled, without Avis knowing he stalked towards her;" Oh really there is more use for these claws then you think." In an instant, Undertaker pinned Avis to the wall; she was shocked and a little scared this time.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." He said chuckling; Avis on the other hand was confused this was the second time he had done this to her." Exactly what is your point of doing this?" Undertaker smirked and whispered," It's a secret that will eventually be revealed." Avis growled and pushed him off of her; the Undertaker landed on the ground breaking into one of his laughing fits.

Avis rolled her eyes and sat near the table he prepared earlier. She poured her tea and watched the fit in irritation and boredom." Are quite finished, honestly no human being in their entire life can laugh so much!" Undertaker ceased his laughter and stood looming over the girl," How do you know I'm even human at all?" he replied darkly.

Avis shivered slightly, her hand losing the will to balance the cup in her hand; dropped it the ground." You're bluffing." She said coming out of her trace to the damage done to the floor." Oh, sorry I get it!" Before she could reach for the broken cup; Undertaker grabbed her hand kissing it." No I'll get it please don't touch it; I don't want any more scars on my angel." Without another word, he left to get some rags and a broom." What do you mean anymore scars?"

**Author Notes:**

**Mason and Fred: Avis's twin cousins are mentioned never appear in story; are her Aunt Rosa and Uncle Edwin's children. They are both a year older than Avis. **

**Aunt Rosa: The youngest of the three Roseberry siblings, Philip and Andrew's baby sister. When parents died she was engaged to a poet named Edwin Burns. Like Ramona and Philip lives an upper middle class life thanks s to some of the family inheritance. **

**Uncle Andrew: Head of family, extremely jealous brother of Philip and Rosa. Married to Colleen Jaspers, their marriage arranged as infants; never had chemistry. Because of his falling marriage has become lazy, spending all his time courting the maids of his house. **

**Colleen Jasper: Her family owns a mining company and is secretly her parents are the number one mob family in London. Their wealth is double the Roseberry's, the marriage was established to increase wealth and business deals. Colleen is the youngest and only daughter of the mob family therefore she is considered their princess. **

**Undertaker is trying to make Avis submit to him because of reaper tradition as divine beings fear is a sign of respect so reapers also try to make their mates fear them also it's a way to show dominance. **


	7. Chapter 6 Who's the Red Head?

**Hey Fanfiction, back with your fav story. Chapter 5 was great wasn't and don't worry there's more drama to come soon the truth of Avis's past will be revealed along with unexpected surprises. **

Ch. 6 Who's the Red Head?

The pair sat in complete silence, as both reached over to sip their tea. Undertaker kept his eyes on Avis's violet ones even with the bangs in the way; she was still a beautiful sight to him. Avis noticed his gaze it made her nervous; more than anything she wanted to leave, but it would be rude if she did. Also, Hans had warned her not to return too early from Undertaker's or else she would not be allowed in the spotlight for two weeks which was more than she could bear.

Avis sighed, taking another sip of her tea; Undertaker frowned. He could tell that his angel wanted to leave and needed to do something fast if he ever wanted the girl to fall for him. Naturally, he knew it would take a while; but he had waited this long for her to reach maturity, but now with unwavering patience he would wait for her to be his. He tapped his chin trying to think of something, Undertaker smiled after figuring out an idea.

"Avis, dear would you wait here I need to fetch something from the kitchen." She looked at him a bored expression on her flawless face." Sure, go ahead." He smirking quickly getting his secret weapon; the mortician opened a large jar pouring a couple of bone cookies on a plate. Undertaker set them on the table, then he took one;" Avis dear you have to try these; I assure you that you'll like them."

The girl stared at the plate of cookies; to her they looked like something you would feed to mongrels. She hesitated, but took a bite out the cookie finding it surprisingly good." Wow, did you make these yourself! They are really good!" Avis took three more cookies cramming them in her mouth forgetting her manners; Undertaker on the other hand was enjoying the moment, he gazed at her longing before another brilliant idea popped into his head.

"Avis do you want a tour of the parlor, I know it's not much, but…" She looked at him nodding. He smirked, taking her hand in his own as he led her to the back room where he kept the bodies." This where I work on the bodies for upcoming funerals." Undertaker opened a casket; pointing to the body," See this one is just about done." Avis gazed at the body, it actually looked presentable.

Because of Paris's obsession with make-up, Avis observed the various types of powders and dyes he used on the bodies. His skills were by far superior to that of her sisters." Undertaker, you have a rare talent like my sister Paris." He raised an eyebrow in question;" She's my step-sister." Undertaker moved close to Avis," I wasn't aware Hans had a biological." Avis smiled," Yeah you see when the carnival was traveling we came upon a beautiful woman named Aisha."

"We had found her one night when it was raining, if I remember correctly she had been beaten and left to die. We nursed her back to health; soon after we found out she was a gypsy that had a rare talent for exotic dancing. She became a part of our family; it wasn't long until father fell for her and soon they married. After two years, Aisha was pregnant with Paris; after her birth Aisha fled taking half of our assets."

Undertaker placed his hand on Avis's shoulder in comfort," I'm sorry that happened dearie." Unfortunately the mortician could not tell what she was feeling; yet her hair completely covering her face gave him a hint." You know Aisha was the first thing I ever had to a mother; but was just wrong her to leave me or father, but most of all her own baby. It's just not fair at all; that was the reason I became stronger. Not just for me but for Paris."

Undertaker took Avis in his arms wrapping her tightly; while she cried silently. But, the moment was interrupted by an unexpected guest," Undertaker!" The parted at the sound of the voice; Undertaker stomped angrily to the front, Avis trailing behind him. He knew who it was and now was fuming angry that the fool had to come and ruin a special moment between them.

"Oh, good there you darling!" Undertaker glared at his comrade his eyes giving off an unnatural glow from underneath his bangs." Grell what are you doing here I thought William forbid you to come to my shop." Grell's lips went into a pout;" Only on work days, it's my day off! Anyway, you have to hide me these men dressed in these hideous outfits are chasing me with sticks!"

Avis chuckled and came from behind the curtain;" That would be the police." Grell eyes widened as he began to panic; Undertaker remained clam wanting so badly to hit the reaper. Grell's panic was interrupted by the police knocking at the door;" Quick Undertaker hide him." Undertaker sighed; he grabbed Grell by the hood of his coat and tossed him in a coffin." Stay quiet and you won't be found." This was all Undertaker said before slamming the coffin shut.

The police charged into the shop, Undertaker being clever toyed with the officers causing them to get frustrated and leave." Nice, you make a good distraction." He smiled," Thank you dear; now would you mind getting the idiot from the coffin it's where I sleep."

Avis nodded, she opened the coffin and helped the red reaper to his feet." Thank you by the way I have not properly introduced myself I am Grell Sutcliff deadly reaper!"

"Reaper?" Before Grell could say more Undertaker forcefully put a bone shaped cookie in his mouth." Avis reaper is another word for gardener." Avis sighed in relief," Ok that makes since; well have to go it's getting late." Avis gathered her things and waved Undertaker a goodbye.

He smiled mimicking her good-bye, when she was out of sight; Undertaker undid his bangs and stared at the red reaper who shivered in fear," Sutcliff you and I need to have a little chat."

**Boy is Grell going to get it, now time for Author Notes:**

**Grell: Red reaper will serve as Paris's love interest for the story; he has to pretend he's a gardener; which won't be easy.**

**Undertaker desires as much time as he can in order Avis to love him; Grell irrupting really irradiated him to no end.**

**In the end, no Grell's not going to be killed by Undertaker. But he is mad so yes Grell will get hurt and he is explaining that next time he comes over and Avis is around he should try not to be there.**


	8. Chapter 7 Lessons Love at first sight

**Hey Fanfiction, here with a brand new chapter remember I do not own Black Butler or any of their characters. I just own Avis and the rest of the Ocs. Also, keep the reviews coming I love hearing your comments and personal views on my stories. Furthermore, I am than willing to answer any questions you may have regarding my stories. **

Ch. 7 Lessons and Love at first Sight

A week passed since Avis had tea with Undertaker; ever since that faithful day she couldn't get the crazy mortician out of her mind. Sometimes she would catch herself daydreaming about him when she did her daily routine around the carnival, which would confuse her even more. To be honest, Avis had been surprised at how much she had enjoyed herself at the parlor; sure it was filled with dead people, but it felt almost like home to her.

Avis didn't know why she felt this way or why she suddenly had the insane desire to see him again." Wow really you daydream about him, but Avis thought you found him creepy." She looked away from Paris; since Ceil had given the carnival enough money to buy essentials, Hans had allowed the performers a few days off. Right now, the sisters were lying blissfully in the sun few meters from their home.

"Well, he is but there is another side of him a kind, compassionate yet uncomfortably seducing side." Paris bolted from the ground, eyes widened in shock;" He's seducing you!?" Avis's responded by stroking her nails into her hair," Duh; Paris didn't you see the position we in were in when he snuck into my trailer." "He caused that!" Paris gasped," But he's like 30 or 40 right?"

Avis sighed laying her head into the soft grass," Paris girls your age are arranged in marriage to men who are older than that. Be grateful that father is not the marrying off type or you and I would be gone by now." Paris nodded in agreement with her older sibling; they were lucky that Hans didn't believe in arrange marriages. But some girls there age weren't so fortunate; yet there were few girls similar to Elizabeth who were betrothed to reasonable men.

"Avis I have something to ask you and please answer me truthfully." She nodded looking at her sister with a concerned gaze." Do you think you meant be developing on crush on Undertaker?" Avis sat still before breaking into a nervous laugh." Paris let's be realistic here I just met the guy and besides my feelings are probably caused by being out in the sun too long. If you'll excuse me I need to go to my trailer and plan my uh, practice schedule."

Paris stared questioningly after Avis who paced to her trailer and shut the door behind her." But I saw her make that schedule last week after her performance." Avis took a seat near her dresser, Paris's words echoed in her head as she gazed at her reflection. She examined her violet eyes and long curls for the first time perplexed over her worth." Maybe she's right, and if Paris is I need to see him again!"

Avis gathered her bag and a case filled with sheet music. She ran across the lot into the empty streets; a lone figure watched and followed silently." Undertaker?" the girl walked to the back of the shop and found not just the Undertaker, but Grell Sutcliff as well. The mortician was hard at work decorating one of the bodies; while the red reaper was practically talking his ear off.

She noticed Undertaker was losing his concentration and that his hand was beginning to shake. Soon enough he would snap; Avis had to do something. She reached into her pack pulling out a beautiful red bracelet and a matching pair of earrings. Since she noticed Grell's love of red by his attire; Avis thought this would distract him.

"Oh, Grell I brought you these." The reaper turned to Avis his eyes sparkling when he touched the jewelry." Oh, thank you darling let me see how they look!" Grell skipped to the bathroom and locked the door tightly; Avis brought her attention to Undertaker. He gave her a grateful look that clearly said" Thank you." She smiled," It was no trouble beside you looked like you were about to murder him."

"I almost did." He whispered darkly, but Avis could tell he was serious." I know he's a handful trust me I live with a sister who is identical to him and if they ever met the world would end." They both chuckled at her statement. During the laughter, Undertaker moved from the coffin to the girl. He took her in his arms and kissed her cheek making her blush." Thank you mdear; so what brings you here?"

I-I since yesterday you confessed that you can't play the organ; I wanted j-just wanted to know if you wanted me to help you improve." He smiled gathering her in his arms once again;" It would be appreciated." The Undertaker led her to the organ; Avis scanned her sheets for a beginner level song to start with.

"Undertaker darling take a look at my new earrings they match my glasses so deadly efficient! He said making the sign with his hands. Undertaker gritted his teeth he needed to keep Grell occupied," Sutcliff go have a bone shaped cookie." Grell waved the suggestion off," Sorry dear watching my weight; I'm trying this new diet I read about in the newspaper!" He said skipping about the room; causing Avis to chuckle humorously.

Her laugh kept Undertaker distracted as he gazed at the girl in wayward longing; it was angelic and poetic. Grell continued his giddy dance until a loud smash was heard coming from the front of the shop. All three stopped what they were doing and quietly tip-toed to the front; Grell with his chainsaw in hand. They heard a sound coming from behind the basin filled with salt; a guilty pair of shining green eyes met theirs.

"Paris Trevino! What are you doing here?" Paris slowed got up from the floor; her lips going to a pout." I'm sorry I kind of followed you here." Avis frowned her temperature boiling;" Dose father know you're here?" Paris said nothing only staring at the nearby coffin." Paris, he's going to have a cow! No he's going to have the whole stinking farm!"

"Paris this is the most dangerous thing you have done now come I'll take y-"Before she could end her sentence Grell's yellow-green eyes met Paris's dark green eyes." Oh, my such a delicate beauty." Grell whispered moving closer to the girl." His eyes that long flowing hair, absolutely fabulous!" she cried twirling into the handsome stranger's arms.

Their hands taking the other as they began to dance; swaying to the rhythm of their hearts beating faster. Undertaker burst into a fit of laughter and rolled to the floor, while Avis looked as if she would vomit. The moment was sickingly sweet. The pair ended their tango with Grell dunking Paris, her head almost touching the ground" Avis who is this charming princess." Paris giggled thinking the same thought.

"That happens to be my baby sister Paris." Avis said the crest in her eyebrow growing. Grell gazed at the girl in his arms," Paris the city of love; is it okay if I refer to you as Juliet." Paris blushed," Only if you will allow me to call you my Romeo." They began to lean towards each other lips inches apart;" That is it!" Avis pushed the two to one side; "Absolutely not! You two just met and Grell if you think I will allow you to be with her think again!" Undertaker walked over to Avis," Mdear there gone." The girl scanned the area; panicking when she saw the shop door wide open and the pair's footsteps heading out into the streets," Paris!"

**Oo, this time Grell and Paris are in trouble! Author note time!**

**Paris Trevino: Formerly known as Avis sister quite the make-up artist and fashion diva. Biological daughter of Hans; mother was a gypsy also an exotic dancer. Paris is skilled in waltz, salsa, jazz, tap and tango; she smart, but very stubborn.**

**I have Grell and Paris met similar to Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, which are their pet names for each other in the story. **

**By the way, Grell spent the night at Undertaker's instead of going home. The reason for Undertaker being angry at Grell again. **

**Avis is developing a small crush Undertaker, but remember he's not the only one viving for her love. Sebastian will be in the next chapter.**

**Avis will start teaching Undertaker to play the organ better; Also Avis is not a good dancer, but good at gymnastics and yoga. **

**Undertaker looks in his late 30's but in my story he's 69 century's old. That is middle aged in my story in a supernatural view; Grell is 39 century's that's in his prime 20 years in human standards. **


	9. Chapter 8 We Meet Again

**Hey Fanfiction, with another chapter do not own Black Butler and characters minus Oc's. Also if you love story review, more reviews more post! Also thank loyal viewers whether you're a fav, follower, or honored guests you are welcome to review. Plus, tell your friends if ya can; now on with the show! **

Ch. 8 We meet again

Paris skipped joyfully down London's streets, it was noon and the group had been invited to Ceil's mansion for lunch. Hans had received the letter yesterday and was excited to tell the girls. But, when they came home last night; Avis delivered the ringmaster some news that he hoped was a joke. That night, when Grell took Paris out on a date it became official; she was now the red reaper's lover.

News spread immediately throughout the camp; luckily Hans was the first to know thanks to Avis's quick thinking. His response was crying, huddling in a corner, looking at Paris's baby pictures, then proceeding to grab a shovel in attempts to hunt Sutcliff down. The intent of course was forgotten when Avis and Keller slipped Hans some sleeping pills and a glass of water.

"I can't believe some swine has come and stolen my baby girl away from me!" Keller patted Hans back as they walked; Hans stared at Paris tears whiling in his eyes at the thought of her having a boyfriend. Avis on the other hand was angry as heck at Paris who was busy picking the petals off a rose. She was staying as far away from Avis as possible; it turns out that her and Undertaker had to hunt the couple down.

To make the search easier, Undertaker carried Avis on his back as they hopped from rooftop to rooftop. To Avis's surprise, the Undertaker was quite graceful and light on his feet. Not to mention, he carried the girl without breaking a sweat; when the two found the pair their lips were locked in a passionate embrace. This time Avis actually did throw up, then she proceeded to take Paris home; while Undertaker dragged Grell in the direction of the parlor.

Keller practically had to encourage Paris to come or else she would have fled to search for her Romeo." Paris stop twirling we are almost at lord Phantom hive's!" Avis yelled; Paris did as she was told cowering under her sister's intense gaze. "And father please pull yourself together do you want the earl to see you in this state?" Hans wiped his tears and began to clear his head; Keller stared at Avis impressed.

She was would be a fine ringermaster one day; after all Hans was king of the carnival if anything happened to him, Avis being the oldest child would take over. And she had been properly trained and prepared herself for the task. Yet, the last thing she wanted was anything to happen to her beloved father; even if he was slightly unstable.

Soon enough the four reached the mansion and were welcomed warmly by the earl. He and Elizabeth led them to the dining hall, where Bladroy served their meal. (**Which was not burned by the way**.) They all chatted expect for Avis who remained quiet while everyone else told jokes and laughed without care. Afterwards, everyone went their separate ways; Keller and Hans escorted Ceil to his office for business purposes, while Paris and Elizabeth went upstairs to her guest room.

Avis had nothing better to do so she just followed the girls; it took a while since the mansion was enormous. The girls lay on the floor painting their nails and gossiping; Avis stood leaning against the doorframe in case they decided to give her a make-up. She would have a head start and run like heck; but to her relief they didn't offer to do so.

The girls were too preoccupied by their conversation to notice Avis was there; once Paris got on the topic of talking about Grell did she leave. She had enough of him for a lifetime, and since she was in the hall; Avis thought it would be cool to explore the estate. After all it was her first time in a mansion, or so she thought; the girl ended up in a corner hallway with dozens of paintings lined on the walls.

One in particular caught her eye, it was a painting of a young couple the woman was blond with sparkling blue eyes; the man wore a sharp suit with a red handkerchief around his neck. His eyes completely covered by his black silky hair;" I see you have found the ancestral wall."

Avis turned to the voice in the doorway; seeing a very familiar stranger." Sebastian!" Immediately she curtsied in embarrassment; she had no idea how to greet him. He walked over gently pulling her head up to face him," Please there is no need for that I am not royalty after all." She blushed, not knowing how to respond to his charming humor; but she had to admit Sebastian had the makings of a prince.

"Avis are you alright?" She turned away cursing under her breath; forgetting she was staring at him the entire time." Sorry just wondering about the painting." She said pointing to the one she was referring to." Ah, good eye Ms. Roseberry those are the earl's parents; Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive." Avis stared at the painting finally seeing the resemblance between them and ceil;" What happen to them if I may ask?"

"They were killed in a fire caused by an unknown enemy that my master is still hunting." Avis listened to his words with mild surprise;" He is searching for his parent's killer how bold and foolish." Sebastian looked at her confused," True he feels immense pain for those who destroyed his parents and who probably want to destroy him. It was bold for him to not only to take over the company and this task; but where will it lead him in the end. Revenge is a nasty thing, a poison that makes even the purest hearts dark. I personally have very few memories of my parents, but if I was in his shoes I would chose to move on with life; by finding as much happiness as I could."

Sebastian smiled bowing to the girl," Such wise words Ms. Roseberry; if you prefer I would like to show you around the manor myself if you allow me the honor." He held out his gloved hand, his shimmering red eyes beckoning her to take it. Avis blushed happily gripping it," You may." With a smile, he led her down another hallway to another wing.

The butler showed her all there was to see in the manor, he was an excellent tour guide; as they went through each section the building if he saw something in disarray. Sebastian would distract Avis, while he went to fix it; she was easily occupied by the decorum and scenery of it all. In fact, Avis was having the time of her life and secretly so was Sebastian.

The entire time he observed her closely finding out her favorite hobbies to do in the carnival and memorizing her body language when faced with certain situations. But, most of all he spent most of his staring at her beautiful eyes violet a serene and tantalizing color personally it was his favorite. He was even happier when Avis had insisted that the butler call her by her first name instead of the last; he was truly going somewhere with this girl.

"And this is the kitchen where all the master's meals are prepared." Her eyes widened at how big the kitchen was and how clean." Look out!" before she could see what was going on Sebastian grabbed her pinning her in a corner blocking Avis from the explosion. When the smoke cleared, Avis realized Sebastian was crouched against the wall on his knees that pressed against her; his arms safety around her body." Ms. Avis are you alright?" He asked his eyes showing concern. She coughed expelling smoke from her lungs," Y-yes I'm fine." He sighed in relief," Thank goodness." Sebastian got up quickly helping Avis to her feet.

"Bard what was the meaning of this." Avis looked at the man with a crazy yellow afro." You know how it is Sebastian, I find a case of dynamite; and then I experiment to see if I can use it to make the master's meals." At this point, both the butler and performer were giving him the" you're an idiot look;" That's enough experimenting now clean up this mess, I'll send Mei Rin in to help you."

Sebastian walked out with Avis trailing behind him; He led her back to the front where Hans and the others were ready to go." Thank you for the lovely tour Sebastian; is it okay if I return same time?" He smiled," I see nothing against it; I'm usually done by my chores by then." She took his hand shaking it," then we are in agreement." He followed the moment," Yes it's a date then." She blushed her ears turning red;" O-ok."

**Well there it is and now with further ado Author Notes!**

**Undertaker personally enjoyed carrying Avis on the roofs; he slowed his moments to make sure he did not go to fast.**

**Undertaker and Avis left at 1:00 am in the afternoon to search for Grell and Paris. They found them at 9:30 pm.**

**When they separated the two, Undertaker personally took Grell back to his realm instead of the parlor. **

**I made Hans similar to Tamaki Souh from Ouran Host Club and Spirit from Soul Eater both are prone to freak out at the slightest situation.**

**Avis is angry for three reasons at Paris 1) that she ran off with a guy she just met, 2) She and Undertaker literally had to hunt them down, 3) She's sort of jealous that Paris found her true love first when Undertaker is confusing her; Avis is still not sure if he's her true love.**

**Both Undertaker and Sebastian are attracted to her violet eyes; and the flashbacks yes keys to her past; but slowly her memories are being restored.**

**Important fact Sebastian wants Avis as his mate, does not want her soul; Ceil's his dinner not Avis. She is aware and knows about supernatural creatures but wants nothing to do with them.**


	10. Chapter 9 Date with the butler?

**Hey Fanfiction, with another chapter do not own Black Butler and characters minus Oc's. Also I have recently created a short story which contains both Grell and Undertaker it is called The Reaper Truth. **

**I promise you'll love it and if you love this one then you'll love Pretending or Not a Grell fan fic both stories located on my profile.**

**Ch. 9 Date With the Butler?**

Undertaker lay peacefully in his coffin; he finished decorating all the corpses in his shop for their funeral. He had absolutely nothing to do, but stare at the ceiling waiting for madness to take him; what was the reaper kidding he was already mad.

He laughed at the thought, his mind wandering to Avis. She didn't come by the parlor yesterday it almost made him skeptic. The mortician tossed a bone shaped cookie in his mouth chewing it slowly, _"Maybe she was practicing; no they had a few days off still so there were no shows for a while thanks to Phantomhive's money._

Undertaker growled, he really despised the kid; but would never say so. Also, he loved watching Avis perform personally it would make his body temperature rise; it's a good thing reapers couldn't get sick." Undertaker?" He sat forward and smiled when Avis walked in, she was as beautiful as ever. But he noticed one minor detail she was wearing cosmetics, now he wanted to know what was going on.

"Hey dearie, you didn't come by yesterday." He said his voice in monotone. Avis was nervous should she tell Undertaker the truth that she had a date with the Phantomhive butler." Dad took us to the Phantomhive mansion for lunch it was so unexpected, he had received the letter that night when I took Paris home." He nodded turning his back to the girl," What did you do there?" She walked over to the organ," Nothing much but Sebastian gave me a tour of the mansion and saved me from giving burned."

"I didn't realize you favor the butler so highly." Bitterness underlining his tone, Avis frowned her glare menacing," He's just a friend like you are. There is nothing wrong with him, in fact he's quite charming perfect even." Undertaker remained silent, for the first time not laughing at her words," Your falling him aren't you?" The mortician said trying to keep his emotions in control.

"No I am not you don't know what you're saying and why are you acting like this?" As the words came out of her mouth Undertaker's lips curved into a smile his laughter somewhat dark." Sorry mdear let's forget about the topic and get on with the scales shall we?" Avis stared at him terrified; there was more to Undertaker than she thought an uncontrollable madman laid underneath the surface.

This left her evaluating her friendship with him;" Avis are you okay?" she sensed Undertaker move closer to her as they sat at the organ, immediately she shifted to other side of the bench. She began guiding him visually through the process of the song; an hour passed and the lesson ended. Avis hurried out of the shop not daring to say goodbye.

Undertaker expected this, but he had no time to feel guilty for scaring her. He went to his closet pulling out his sotoba death scythe and took to the roof. The day changed to a brisk starry night, Avis wore a stunning lavender gown with black trimmings at the bottom. She reached the manor at exactly 6:00 pm, the gates opened to welcome her as she stepped in the mansion and was greeted by a maid.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Roseberry; I am Meyrin come I will take you to Sebastian." The maid led her to the balcony where they walked down a small set of stairs to the garden. She was surprised to find a table with a candlelight dinner and Sebastian standing there in a handsome tux." Thank you Meyrin you may retire for the night." The maid bowed and made her way back inside; "Ms. Roseberry." The butler held out his hand to which she took." Please call me Avis." He nodded as they both sat down to eat their meals;" I hear you took a tour of America while in the carnival."

"Yes, we visited many places my favorite I have to say was Florida it was really warm had nice sandy beaches. It was absolutely wonderful." He smiled," How do you feel now that you have returned to London?" Avis remained silent at first before finding the courage to speak," Mixed feelings I was born here and I should be happy to be back, but I feel an uncomfortable presence here that terrifies me."

She held her head forcing her memories did nothing for her. Avis knew they had to come back naturally; but it didn't hurt to try being curious the girl needed answers. Sebastian walked over to her getting down on his knee," Then allow me to protect you in any way that I can." She blushed," But you have your earl to protect." He smirked kissing her hand," I can protect more than one person my lady." Avis sighed, she felt happy that Sebastian was willing to protect; yet there was a feeling of guilt surrounding her if she accepted his offer and at that moment Undertaker's face came into her mind.

Avis remembered the words he said in the parlor it was obvious that he had been anger when she mentioned Sebastian_." I wonder why?"_ After their meal, Sebastian brought out a phonograph and began to play slow dancing music." Oh, Sebastian I'm not good at dancing!" Avis scurried under the table to hide herself, dancing was the last thing she wanted to do. Honestly the girl would rather be playing the organ with the crazy mortician.

Sebastian knelt down and unveiled the table revealing a cowering Avis; he shook his head and gently took the brunette in arms." You can't be that bad now take my hand and follow my lead." His voice was smooth and commanding, she took his hand.

They began to sway to the music in between Avis stepped on Sebastian foot more than once; the song was almost over and to prevent Avis from further damaging his foot. The butler spun her until she laid gracefully in his arms her body titled downward; Avis felt uncomfortable in this position and arched upward.

But, only to see Sebastian leaning towards her his closed, the butler was trying to take her first kiss! She of course would not give him the pleasure; without hesitation, she pushed Sebastian away covering her lips with her hands." I'm sorry I have to go now!" Avis picked up her dress and ran out of the mansion in heels. It was dark out and she could barely see what was in front of her;" Oh why I did I have go on this stupid date!"

Avis continued to run until she tripped over the side walk, the girl felt a shooting pain in her leg before her world slowly faded into black.

**Author Notes**

**In the chapter, was sure to include Undertaker's true feelings towards Ceil and Avis's date. Yes he's jealous and will act on that emotion later.**

**Undertaker has an unpredictable personality; he can go from being sane to mad to dark in an instant.**

**Avis wore a pretty, but simple gown for their date, but she was in high heels because of Paris who convinced her. **

**When they were dancing Avis stepped on Sebastian's foot five times before the song ended.**

**Avis has never had her first kiss; she is saving it for the one who truly deserves it.**

**Undertaker followed and watched the entire date with Avis and Sebastian; he could easily tell she was not having a good time.**

**The uncomfortable presence is supernatural, meaning the grim reaper and other influences are very strong in London.**


	11. Chapter 10 Caring

**Hey Fanfiction, with another chapter do not own Black Butler and characters minus Oc's. I just want to say I enjoy writing this story and I am very impressed at happy that so many love this story as well. I want to say thank for your support on all my stories! **** Also I changed my mind about Mason and Fred they will appear in the story.**

**Ch.10 Caring **

_Flashback_

"_One, two, three! Happy 6__th__ Birthday Avis!" The little girl smiled happily as she blew out the candles. The guest cheered loudly, Philip stepped forward to cut the cake giving the first slice to his daughter." Thank you daddy!" she reached over using her hands to stuff as much of the cake in her mouth as possible."Avis you're getting all messy, here."_

_Ramona took a napkin and wiped her face, while Philip gave each guest a slice of cake and a cup of punch. For so long, Philip and Ramona were concerned that Avis's party would not have a good turn out since many of their friends were busy on that day. But to their surprise all twenty of them arrived on time, some even brought their own children so that the new six year old would have some companions._

_Yet, two guests had still not arrived; "Dear, are Rosa and Edwin here? "Ramona said placing Avis on the floor." Still no, that's odd Rosa would usually be here earlier to help set up then Edwin and the boys would come by later. "Worry became evident on his wife's face as her mind began to find answers as to why her sister and brother in law would be late for their niece's party._

_Just as she came out of her thoughts Andrew approached them," Wonderful party brother, but it's a bit much for a mere six year old girl." His voice in monotone, Philip frowned he knew his brother disliked parties; but insulting his daughter's was not something he would permit." My daughter is a jewel; she deserves to have a party like this, so she can know that there are people who care about her. Unlike, you brother everyone has treated my Avis with kindness and love; I know your still jealous that I have a child and you don't, but me and Ramona have suffered enough after all we lost our son."_

_Andrew remained silent as his eyes, went to Avis who sat playing with one of her friends; after giving birth Ramona had found out she could no longer have children. They lost the boy and if anything happened to their little girl; their lives would be over. He had always thought that the couple's life was nothing but pure bliss, but he realized now that they still suffered with the lost. _

_Avis was their only comfort and hope for a brighter future." I'm sorry you're right Philip, can I see Avis?" The couple nodded, gaining the child's attention; Avis was lifted from the ground and placed in Andrew's arms. She looked to her parents then to the face of the man holding her." Uncle!" the girl shouted joyfully recognizing the man; she nuzzled her head into his suit. He smiled his niece truly loved him. _

_Andrew wanted to prove to everyone at the party that he indeed loved his niece and found a way to show it." Excuse me but may I have everyone's attention please!" The guests looked to Andrew curiously gathering around him. Without hesitation, he pulled a small present from behind his back and slowly opened it to show a small pendant necklace with a large topaz diamond and inside it was the Roseberry family insignia._

_The guest awed at the site of the gem being settled around the small girl's neck," This Avis belonged to your great great grandmother Emilia Hannah Ginger Roseberry. It was then passed down to your grandmother, and then given to my mother on her wedding day, now it belongs to you my little niece. "Andrew turned his attention to Philip and Ramona," Forgive me for being jealous for all these years like me you both have suffered enough." He handed Avis to Ramona whose eyes whelmed with tears of joy, Philip extended his hand with a smile." There is nothing to forgive my brother." _

_They shook hands and continued with the party; soon night passed and all the guests left everyone extending a warm goodbye to the family. At this point, the Roseberries were worried about Rosa and Edwin; they had not heard a word from them at all. "I'll go look for them." Philip said," Stay here with Avis." Before he could reach the door a hand grabbed him," I'll come too little brother after she's our sister."_

_Philip nodded, as they both raced to the carriage leaving Ramona at home with Avis and their servants. As minutes passed, Ramona grew frantic; Rosa lived only four blocks and it shouldn't have taken a long time to get there even with traffic. She began feeling faint and asked one of the maids to warm up some tea; the maid did as she was told while another took Avis to bed._

_Ramona sipped her tea, while she sat quietly in her chair; the clock changed to 10:00 pm." My lady its late maybe you should retire." Ramona sighed she was tired and they probably wouldn't be back till morning. She walked toward the stairs to begin her climb when the door opened to reveal her husband and brother in law" Philip!" _

_She tackled him in a hug, Philip returned it but Ramona noticed he was shaking violently. Andrew had tears in his eyes; she knew something was not right. "Ramona, Rosa and Edwin are dead. The woman froze her own eyes filling with tears," H-how?" Andrew cleared his throat" Their house was set on fire, the authorizes were able to put it out, but when they went inside they saw their corpses were tied to a table. Meaning someone broke into the house, tied Rosa and Edwin up then set the house on fire."_

_Philip punched his fists against a nearby wall," My sister and brother brutally murdered, what crime had they committed none!" Ramona allowed tears to slide down her face; a very important question came into her head, "What about their boys Mason and Fred?" Andrew clenched his fists fighting back tears," They weren't in the building, there missing." He collapsed to the floor as the pain of loss overwhelmed him, Ramona, and Philip._

"_What heartless monster could have done this?" was the last thing Ramona said before giving into sorrow._

_End Flashback_

Avis moaned awake, she was lying comfortably in a bed. Her vision was blurry, but Avis could easily tell she was not in her trailer. She tried positioning herself on the pillow but paused when a shot of pain erupted from the bottom of her foot to her leg. Avis moaned again her vision clearing as she recognized the design of the Undertaker's parlor; this was last place she wanted to be after yesterday.

She remembered the fight, the date, the almost kiss and then the knocking herself unconscious. He must have rescued her, but how did he know where she was unless." I see your finally awake mdear." She gazed upon Undertaker's face and glared angrily," go away." He chuckled," Come now is that anyway to thank the one who saved you after that nasty fall of yours." The mortician gently pulled the covers from her legs, his concealed eyes gazing at her bandaged ankle." You broke your ankle dearie how clumsy of you heh, heh. Luckily with my familiarity with the human anatomy I was able to encase your wound in a cast mold of my own creation!" he said grabbing himself and shaking with excitement.

Avis couldn't help but laugh for some reason Undertaker just brought out that side of her. But, she of course was still mad at him;" Thank you for saving me Undertaker, but that doesn't excuse the fact that you spied on my date didn't you!" He remained silent at first wondering if he should reveal the truth," That could be a possibility."

He smiled, not noticing Avis eyes changing from violet to soulless black. She tackled the mortician to ground; the result was Avis on top of Undertaker. She pounded her small fists against his chest, which did not hurt him since secretly he wasn't human." Why, why in the world would you follow me on my date; first you act jealous when I mention that I even have a date next you purposely frighten me! Then you don't speak a word to during our organ lesson and finally you spied on my date! Why does everyone still treat me like a child!"

Avis crawled off of him and burst into tears; Undertaker understood why she was upset, and why she took so much responsibility when it came to the carnival. Avis no longer wanted to be seen as a child, thought she looked as if could be one with her stature, but Avis was far from it she was a woman; the woman he had wanted for so long. She continued to cry as Undertaker his sleeved arms around Avis," I'm sorry dear; I didn't do this because I think you're a child I did it because I care. You are more of a woman than you realize; I have seen it you are not a child."

He felt her tears slow to a stop and her breathing became even; Undertaker carried her to his bed seeing that she had fallen asleep. He smiled then kissed her forehead; Undertaker walked back to the parlor just as his door swung open, Grell and Paris ran inside." Undertaker how is my sister is she okay, no she's not Avis dead isn't she; oh daddy's gotta kill me!"

Paris screamed franticly," Down worry my Juliet I will not let anything harm you I swear it!" In one swift moment, the red reaper brought out his chainsaw; a look of lust came into Paris eyes at the site of the weapon. She would have slammed him against a wall capturing his lips if Undertaker wasn't watching. " Pipe down! Or I'm throwing you two in my coffins if you wake my Avis up! And Grell put away the garden tool!" They shivered and nodded taking a seat on Undertaker's coffins, Grell sporting a Cheshire smile after hearing his friend call Avis his;" Sorry I only came for father's sake; he assumed Avis was here."

" She is and you can tell Hans that Avis has a broken ankle because she tripped last night on these. He threw her a pair of silver heels; "And that she will not be home for a few days." Guilt washed over Paris;" Of course I'll tell him and please take good care of Avis." Undertaker smiled," Heh heh haven't I always." With that Grell and Paris walked outside," This is all my fault."

Grell frowned," What do you mean love?" Tears streamed down Paris's face," If I hadn't given her these heels she would be fine!" Grell grabbed Paris entrapping her in a hug, wiping her tears with his coat." You had no idea this would happen my Juliet do not blame yourself things happen for a reason and look on the bright side Avis gets some alone time with Undertaker." Paris giggling," Yeah; she'll thank me for that later."

She leaned over to kiss Grell his lips and tongue moving rhythmically against her own; He parted her lips sinking deeper to taste every inch of her mouth. The kiss was very overwhelming and satisfying to Paris. To be honest she wanted to stay there all day and kiss her Romeo but they needed to tell Hans about Avis. Immediately she pulled away causing Grell to whimper and bury his face into her neck." We'll finish after we see my daddy agreed." He smiled taking her hand in his," Whatever you say my Juliet."

**Loved writing this chapter especially the flashback, wrote it to the song," Somewhere Out There. I know it's a love song, but has a sad tone to it. Now for Author notes.**

**I have Andrew finally treat his brother and Avis with respect because I want them to have strong family bond. They will need it in case something else happens ( hint hint).**

**The pendant given to Avis has been passed down to only the females in the family who carry the Roseberry name.**

**In their family are Philip, Andrew, Ramona, Avis, Rosa, Edwin, Mason and Fred. With Rosa and Edwin dead, it leaves three adults and three kids even if Mason and Fred are missing not dead.**

**Undertaker was the one to save Avis when she hurt herself. And Avis hates and desires not to be treated as a child.**

**She has to stay with Undertaker for a few days thanks to the injury.**

**Paris was with Grell before they went to check on Avis; they were actually headed to the carnival so that Hans could meet the guy who stole his daughter away.**

**Lastly, important thing I was thinking about putting the Hamlet OVA in here. If you like/want it in the story please review!**


	12. Note

Note

Hey guys I am going to South Africa next week with my missions group for two weeks, we will be going there to help and minister to children impacted by aids and as you probably know I will have no access to my computer at all so when I return I will continue my stories . I will try to get a lot of chapters done before I go to college on the 23.

Furthermore, right now I will try to continue writing; if they stop it means I'm in Africa. I would like to thank you all of you for your support on the stories; also I would appreciate it if you would keep me and my team in your prayers as we go.

Lastly, for those who were reading a Broken Life I have deleted it and I am planning on creating two more black butler fics. So very sorry for that confusion.


End file.
